Clawface
|pastaffie=ShadowClan |age = Unknown |death = Killed by Graystripe |postdeath=Place of No Stars |namest=Apprentice: Warrior: Rogue: |namesl=Clawpaw Clawface Clawface |familyt=Mate: Sons: Brother: |familyl=Rowanberry Cinderfur, Stumpytail Nightstar |mentor=Raggedstar, Crowtail |apps=Littlecloud |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Tigerclaw's Fury |deadbooks=''Secrets of the Clans'' }} Clawface is a sturdy, heavily built, scrawny, battle-scarred brown tom with wide front paws and thorn-sharp claws. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Clawpaw is a ShadowClan apprentice. He is first seen with his brother, Nightpaw, watching in alarm as Raggedpelt carries Cloudpaw back to camp, until Foxheart and Crowtail come up and take them away. :As Yellowfang and Cloudpelt are gathering cobwebs from a tree, Clawpaw is seen rushing past along with Blackpaw, Nightpaw, Flintpaw, and Fernpaw. :While the apprentices are cleaning out the elders den, Flintpaw hurls himself at Nightpaw saying he is a WindClan warrior, wrestling. Clawpaw, along with Blackpaw and Fernpaw, join in happily, until Hollyflower stops them. :During a training session, Yellowfang takes Nightpaw away because he is wheezing. Clawpaw touches his nose to Nightpaw's ear, telling him to get well soon. :Clawface is part of the attack on the rats organized by Raggedstar, and is ordered to hold back any rats while the other cats kill them. :He is mentioned by his brother, Nightpelt, when he says that he trained with him and Flintpaw when they reach a thicket of dense bushes. :Brokenstar promises Volekit to Clawface after Mosskit is apprenticed to Brokenstar. However, Mosspaw later dies, and Brokenstar instead mentors Volepaw, giving Littlepaw for Clawface to mentor. :When Brokenstar ends up suggesting Featherstorm join the elders, and when she reluctantly does so, Clawface comments that more cats would be outside the camp than in it at this rate. :After Marigoldkit and Mintkit go missing, Yellowfang wakes up Clawface, asking if he'd seen them. Clawface responds in the negative, saying they weren't there but they might have snuck out with the night patrol, as he had told them they had to wait until they were apprenticed. In the Original Arc ''Into the Wild :Clawface is a ShadowClan warrior, and his apprentice is Littlepaw. He is first mentioned by Graypaw to Firepaw as one of the 'great warriors' he would see at the Gathering. :Clawface goes into ThunderClan's camp and kidnaps Frostfur's four kits. When Spottedleaf gets in his way, he kills her. At first, ThunderClan assumes that Yellowfang killed Spottedleaf and kidnapped the kits, but later, they find Clawface's fur in Spottedleaf's claws. :When ThunderClan invades ShadowClan, Firepaw almost kills him in revenge for killing Spottedleaf, but Whitestorm stops him before he can do it, reminding him about the warrior code stating that cats do not need to kill in order to win their battles. Whitestorm then scares Clawface away, biting him fiercely. :When Brokenstar is driven out by the ThunderClan patrol and the rest of ShadowClan, Clawface follows him into exile, to live as a rogue alongside him. ''Fire and Ice :Clawface takes part in the rogue attack against ThunderClan. :During the battle, he attacks Fireheart to save Brokenstar, biting down hard on Fireheart's leg. Fireheart becomes enraged, as he remembers that Clawface is Spottedleaf's murderer, but Clawface gets the upper hand, pinning Fireheart down and almost killing him. Graystripe comes to Fireheart's aid and snaps Clawface's neck, killing him. Graystripe is upset about killing him, but Fireheart reminds him of what a ruthless, bloodthirsty cat Clawface was. :After the rogues are driven out, he is dragged out of the camp and buried by Swiftpaw and Sandpaw. Bluestar claims that no elders need to be present at the burial, as none of Brokenstar's rogues deserve honor from StarClan. He is also then mentioned by Cloudkit, asking if he was dead. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :It is mentioned that he was Raggedstar's apprentice. It is also revealed that Clawface walks in the Place of No Stars, along with other cats that betrayed the Clans, such as Brokenstar, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Darkstripe for their crimes. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury : Trivia *Despite ''Secrets of the Clans saying that Raggedstar was his mentor, Crowtail is his mentor in Yellowfang's Secret. *Clawface was once mistakenly described as gray. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Rowanberry: Sons: :Stumpytail: :Cinderfur: Brother: :Nightstar: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Clanless Cats Category:Rogue Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters